The New Girl in Skool
by InvaderZora
Summary: What happens when the new girl in town finds out Zim's secret? Will he see her as an enemy or ally? WARNING ZaOCR and DaOCR!
1. My Nightmare Begins

**I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM! JUST MY OC'S! INVADER ZIM BELONGS TO JHONEN VASQUEZ!**

* * *

Chapter 1 "My Nightmare Begins"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My eyes jerked open in surprise at the sound of my alarm going off. Ugh. I let out a tired groan ,rolled over, and slapped the snooze button. I guess I had to get up _sometime_. I stood up slowly, my feet hitting the cold wood floor. I walked over to my closet and peered inside. After what felt like hours, I finally decided on a bright red v-neck sweater and some dark blue skinny jeans,along with some black converse. I walked over to my mirror grabbing a brush and running it through my hair, then tied it up in the my usual ponytail. I glanced up and looked over myself.

I wouldn't say I was pretty but I wouldn't call my self ugly either. I was... average. I had light emerald green eyes and unnaturally pale skin. My hair was a coconut brown that reached to my mid-back. I was scrawny and didn't have much of a 'figure' yet. I sighed, finally settled on my appearance. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs into the living room. "Ready for school sweetie?" I heard mom call from the kitchen.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she stepped up into the door way.

"Does somebody have a case of the first day jitters?"

"A little..." I didn't want to admit it bit I was nervous as hell.

"What if nobody likes me? What if I get lost? What if-"

"What if a giant space monkey falls from the sky and eats your backpack?"

"...What?..." I'm almost certain I had the ultimate w.t.f. face on just then.

"What i'm trying to say is that you're just being paranoid and everything's going to be just fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Oh and do you need a ride? I can drop you off on the way to work." I thought about it. I really didn't want my mom driving me to school especially not on my first day (how embarrassing.) but I didn't really know where the school was so I guess I didn't have a choice.

"I guess." I replied before being pushed out the door and into the car. The ride took about 15 minutes. I got out and stared up at my new school or skool apparently. I took a deep breath and stepped into the building. I walked slowly into the office. "Um. I'm Jenn. The new girl and uh - "

"Relax kid. Anyway you're going to be in ' class." He handed me some papers. You know the usual. A student handbook and a map. "Good luck... you're gonna need it." I felt a chill run down my spine. Was she really that bad? Well only one way to find out. I stepped out into the hallway. Scanning the nameplates on the doors until I finally found it. ' class. Room 307. I shakily opened the door and stepped in. In the front of the room there was a slender old woman in a black dress and thick bifocals. I guessed that this was Ms. Bitters. She looked at me and then back to the class. "Class meet the newest hopeless appendage to the student body. Her name is Jenny-"

"Actually ma'am I uh I go by Jenn." I stated nervously. She shot me a glare that sent chills down my spine. "Well Jenn if you have anything to say ,say it now, because after this moment I don't want to hear another sound out of you!" I didn't say anything. I just scanned the room for a seat...

* * *

**This is my very first fan-fic so if its not the greatest ... thats why.**

**No flames aloud! anyway i hope you liked it and i promise it'll get better for future chapters!**

**~ InvaderZora**


	2. The Green Kid

**and again- I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!**

* * *

Chapter two "The Green Kid"

Two seats were open. One behind a green kid with slick Elvis style hair and one next to a big headed kid with his hair styled into a scythe. He also had thick round glasses. He was wearing some jeans,a black trench coat,and a blue shirt with a bored looking emoticon on this kid wasn't the pure definition of geek I didn't know what was ,but I decided to take my chances and slid into the seat next to him. He was drawing what appeared to be an alien in autopsy. "Um hi." I said at least _trying_ to be social.

"He's an alien ya know."

"What ... oh your drawing?"

"No. The green kid. He's an alien."

"Uh...well... if you believe in that stuff."

"You don't believe me either do you?"

"Ehh...not really. Sorry but I just don't believe in that kinda stuff."

"Why do I even need to prove it! He's green and doesn't have ears!"

I thought about it.

"Maybe a skin condition?"

"You really believe that?!" Great. Now he's whisper shouting.

"..."

"He's been telling people that since he got here!"

Before I could reply the recess bell rang. Thankfully. I got up and was just about to leave when a girl walked up to me. She was wearing jeans,some converse like mine, and a bright orange turtle-neck. She had chin-length layered brown hair and dark brown eyes. she also had pale skin which was freckled across her nose and cheeks

"Ignore Dib he's kind of-"

"Insane?"

"Yeah." She giggled. "I'm Amber by the way."

"Jenn."

I talked with Amber for the rest of the day. In fact we had just gotten our books from out of our lockers and we were just about to leave when it hit me. Literately. I wasn't watching where I was going and crashed into him.

"Watch where you're going earth-stink!"

* * *

**Yes i know this was a short chapter.. sorry.. BUT i do plan on uploading two chapters today. for now just enjoy this one and i'll be putting up the next one as soon as i can!**


	3. Suspicious Apologies

Chapter 3 "Suspicious apologies"

"Watch where you're going earth-stink!" he spat.

"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry!" I said turning red with embarrassment. I bent down to help him gather the papers he dropped. He just shot me glare. For a moment it seemed as if his blue-violet eyes had a red tint to them. That was um un-nerving to say the least. He got up shooting me one last death-glare before walking off and mumbling something about Earth's gravity. If you could call it a walk. It looked a lot more like a military-style march to me. I turned to Amber. "Earth-stink?" I paused for a moment. "Does he always talk like that?" I asked in confusion. Remembering that glare. Probably just my imagination. I was just letting Dib's words get to me. That's all. Not that his clothing style was helping with my no **Dib's** suspicions. He wore a dark pink tunic with what appeared to be lighter pink armor on the shoulders and on the collar. He also wore black pants with leather boots and gloves.

maybe this was some kind of uniform?

"Every minute of every day." she stated snapping me out of my thoughts.

"And sometimes he talks in the third person... its weird." I was about to say something but I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around seeing Dib following said green kid.

"Wow Dib are you really that much of a stalker?" I thought.

But curiosity hit. I kinda wanted to know what he was up to. We decided to follow them. Great! Now we're the stalkers! But, I Knew that something wasn't right. Green skin,military march,Elvis hair! I mean come on who has Elvis hair! Once again I remembered what Dib had said. "He's an alien ya know. The green kid he's an alien." No. That was impossible. Aliens don't exist. Even if they did why would they come to our puny planet? Why would they be going to skool? If there really was extraterrestrial life out there. they would be far more advanced then us. Traveling light-years away from their home. They would have to have a reason. I started thinking about some old si-fi movie I saw a couple weeks ago. The aliens had come to take over the world. No, that was ridiculous. The whole idea is ridiculous! But if it were true. If the green kid truly is an alien. I was about to find out...

* * *

**another short chapter... that i was supposed to upload yesterday... oh well.**

**hope you're enjoying the story so far! you pitiful humans. ;)**

**~InvaderZora**


	4. Sneaking Around

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! **

* * *

**also thank you my wonderful reviewer: youlietoziiiiiim**

* * *

We snuck down the halls as quietly as we could so our 'targets' couldn't tell they were being followed. They didn't seem to notice. That or they just didn't care. That was before we heard some kind of strange beeping noise. After that things went a little ... insane. The green kid looked around and caught us or should I say Dib (because as soon as he looked over his shoulder we ran to the nearest janitor's closet) out of the corner of his eye. "Spying on your superior again Dib-stink?" He sneered. His eyes narrowed,showing off that mysterious red tint.

"Since when are you my superior? And once the world finds out about you. About what you really are. You're toast. Black, crispy, burnt toast!"

"ZIM IS NO EARTH-BREAKFAST FOOD AND YOU SHALL BE THE ONE TO BECOME OVER BURNT EARTH-BREAD!"

Zim...so that was his name...

"Toast Zim ... its called toast..."

"No matter,you FILTHY humans are far to stupid to discover THE AMAZING ZIM anyways!"

ugh Amber's right that third-person thing is weird... yet it fits.

"Now if you excuse me. I have a call to take." Zim smirked.

"Who is it? Your leaders? The armada?"

"You'd like to know wouldn't you Dib-stink?"

Zim marched off. Still smirking. Heading into the boys' bathroom to take the call ,but not before shoving Dib into a locker so he wouldn't be followed.

Amber and I slowly crept out of the closet still trying to process what the hell just happened. "Well uhm if that didn't scream alien I don't know what does." Amber said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Jenn! We just discovered extraterrestrial life! We could be rich!"

I was shocked. Purely shocked and I had no idea why...

"You can't be serious?" I asked. Glaring at her. I really didn't know why it offended so much that she wanted to turn in 'our little discovery' but it did. BIG TIME.

* * *

**Sweet irk this chapter was a pain to write! CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! *shakes fist in air dramatically***

**but its finally done and can i say it's not ****_too _****bad... **

**i hope you liked it and until next time Invader Zora signing off!**


	5. The Transmission

**Thank you all my wonderful reviewers : violets117,Random Irken Derp,and GraffitiFox HoD**

* * *

Chapter 5 "The Transmission"

"You can't be serious?" I asked. Glaring at her. I really didn't know why it offended me so much that she wanted to turn in 'our little discovery' but it did. BIG TIME.

"One hundred percent! We could be millionaires! We just discovered something scientists have been trying to discover for years!"

"Amber... Do you know what they could do to him?"

"Yeah. Some experiments. Maybe an autopsy."

My eyes widened. She was saying that like it was nothing. Like it wouldn't kill him! She does know what an autopsy is right?

"Amber..."

"What? Come on you just got here! It's not like killing it would affect your life anyway!"

"YOU'RE STILL KILLING SOMEBODY!" I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. It didn't work entirely just enough to keep myself from yelling at the top of my lungs.

"You know what? We don't even have any _real_ proof."

"Real proof?! Does the word _armada_ mean anything to you?!"

"He didn't really full-on confess he was an alien! Besides were you recording that conversation?"

"Well...no. Hey! Didn't he say he had a call to take? Maybe its not to late!" She yelled grabbing me by the wrist. Ew. Gross. He went in the BOYS bathroom to take that call. Amber must have saw my disgust because she glanced at me "Relax. No one in their right mind actually USES these bathrooms." I sighed a breath of relief but still. Gross.

We stepped in quietly and hid in a corner. It was disgusting. The supposed-to-be white walls were a beige color. Half of the tile on the floor was cracked, the other half missing entirely ,and i'm pretty sure I saw a rat giving birth in the one of the other corners. But sure enough there was Zim talking to a holographic screen. The screen showed a small grey robot with bright cyan blue eyes.

"Then the squirrel ate alll the tacos!" It screeched. Zim looked at it, obviously annoyed.

"Is that ALL you wanted to tell me Gir?"

"Awww mastah's upset. You know what'll make you feel better? I'll let you play with pig!"

"Gir, Do you know how much risk i'm taking just by just answering this call?"

"Yes! Wait a minute. No."

Amber grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to get a better look ,but she slid on a puddle of water ,and we landed with a thud. Zim spun around instantly, His eyes wide.

"HUMANS?!"

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! So glad i'm cured of my writer's block! This chapter was actually pretty easy to write AND I like it! Those two don't mix as often as you would think. Anywhozles (Yes,that's a word now.) till' next time,**

**Invader Zora signing off!**


	6. Busted

**I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM!**

* * *

Chapter six "Busted"

"HUMANS?!"

"I-I can explain!" I yelled.

Zim's eyes narrowed, waiting impatiently for an answer. I felt fear wash over me. He cut the transmission. I had to come up with an excuse. Something? Anything?! I glanced at Amber maybe she could read my terrified gaze, maybe she would come up with something. I was wrong, horribly wrong. She sat there staring wide-eyed at where the hologram once was.

"You're a-" She cut off before she spoke again. "Dib isn't insane? You're actually an alien? But how? Sure,you were weird but I never would have thought that-" She cut off again.

"Heh? Oh no the Dib-thing IS insane. And ehh... I'M NORMAL!"

"No you're not! Normal people don't have robots that tell them about some squirrel-taco incident!"

Zim had a small look of surprise that she had figured it out ,It only lasted a second. He frowned.

"Ugh. Great now i'm going to have to replace your brain. That's going to take hours." He complained drifting into a mumble. "Stupid humans. Wasting the mighty Zim's time."

Fear washed over me once again. replace our brains with what?!

"NOT ON MY WATCH ALIEN-SCUM!"

That voice. Dib! I scooted over to where my back was against the wall. A normal person would have ran for those lives but NOPE not me I had to stay and watch the action. Okay fine I'll admit it. I was too scared to move but come on some alien thing just threatened to remove your brain. You'd be scared too!

"Dib-thing! Wait,how did you get out of that locker?" Zim asked,confused.

"I used my incredible spy skills to -" Dib started but glanced at Zim. "The kid forgot his science book and...he kind of found me."

Zim confused look turned into a smirk.

I watched in horror as four long slender metal poles came out of Zim's backpack,heisting him into the air.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long but.. I figure these things out as I go and I just couldn't decide how everything was going to turn out!**

**oh well next chapter should be out in a couple days!**

**till' next time,**

**Invader Zora signing off!**


	7. Help

Chapter seven "Help"

I watched in horror as four long slender poles came out of his backpack ,heisting him into the air.

"Of all the times I choose today to forget my camera." Dib mumbled staring up at Zim. I was surprised he didn't seem scared ,not even a little. How often did these two fight? Sure they got into arguments but this? This was insane!

"You can't kill me now." Dib said nonchalantly

"Eh? Why not?" Zim's confused look returned.

"Because in case you forgot we're in public. The bathrooms are vacant but the walls aren't soundproof. I scream and the principal runs in seeing you pinning me to a wall with your pak-legs then BAM! Your exposed."

"Gah! Curse you Dib!" The legs retracted and he shot us a cold glare.

"Zim shall take care of you later." He spat ,marching out, mumbling to himself.

Dib reached his hand out to help me up. I pushed his hand away ,and got up myself. He did the same to Amber only she happily accepted Blushing all the way.

"Believe me now?"

* * *

**Yes i know short chapter but I'll be posting two today so this is pretty much a half-chapter.**

**and oh meh this was so forced. The next half of the chapter fit so perfectly but this half ...**

**this half is kind of filler anyway... YAY FILLER! (not really..)**

**oh well Invader Zora sighing off for now!**


	8. Enemy or Ally?

Chapter eight "Ally or Enemy"

"Believe me now?" He asked. Smug.

"Yeah. I Guess."

His face lit up in excitement. "Does this mean I have a team?!"

"I-I'm afraid not Dib."

"But...we can finally expose that alien menace for what he really is! We can save the world!"

"I'll help." Amber said cutting in.

I looked at Amber. Was she really murderous? A killer? She didn't look it. A thirteen year old girl with short layered brown hair and glasses wearing a bright nyan orange T-shirt and light blue jeans. Then I remembered our argument. No. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let some poor... creature be killed just because of his origin. He couldn't help what planet he was from. Could he? My mind drifted back to his threat. How terrified I was. Maybe that was an instinct. That's it. It was an instinct. A fear of being discovered. I couldn't let Dib and Amber dissect him.

I walked out ,not saying another word. I did however glance at me watch. 4:00pm.

I should've been heading home anyway...

* * *

**Chapter eight! aka chapter sever part two! *cheers* **

**I loved writing this chapter! It was interesting...**

**anyyywho until next time**

**Invader Zora signing off!**


	9. In my own thoughts

**I do not own Invader zim!**

**Also thank you to all my amazing followers and reviewers!**

* * *

Chapter Nine "In my Own Thoughts"

I steeped out of the skool, my mind still buzzing with threats and arguments. My best friend. My only friend. A murder. I could only imagine what horrors they could put him threw. Only one word echoed threw my mind. _autopsy_.

I tried to get out of my thoughts but couldn't. The walk would have been peaceful. It seemed that way, birds were chirping, bees were buzzing, warm weather ,but no my mind was smoked up with thoughts on Dib and Amber. I should warn him. I could practically see his smirk. The little egomaniac.

By the time I finally snapped out of it I was staring at my front door. I hoped nobody was home. I was dead if they were. I was almost an hour and a half late. I opened the door slowly, trying not to make a sound. It didn't work. Not even close.

"Jenny Nicole Reed! Where have you been?!" my mom yelled with a combination of anger and worry.

"Sorry. I -" I cut off. I couldn't tell her the truth. That I was out stalking some

... some...

creature.

I tried to come up with an excuse.

"You what?"

"I got detention." God,I hated lying to her, but I had too. Right? I shrugged it off the best I could.

"On your first day? Jenn, Is something wrong? You've never been much of a troublemaker."

"It's nothing I was just ... running in the halls." That was believable. Wasn't it?

Mom sighed slightly. "Just don't get into anymore trouble. Okay?"

"Okay. Oh and mom.."

"Yes dear?"

"Is it okay if i got to a friends house later?" Maybe now was not the time to ask but ...

"A friend on your first day?" She smiled. "Of course sweety. What her name?"

"His name." I corrected. I could tell her this much. His name and gender weren't exactly top secret.

"His name is Zim and there's something I need to tell him."

"A boy?"

I immediately regretted my words. That was NOT what I meant! My face flushed red.

"Geez! Mom! He's just a friend!"

"Just a friend? Alright. I guess you can go. Long as his parents are home."

MY face was getting redder and redder. Maybe wording it like that wasn't the best idea...

* * *

**I loved writing this! *Giggle* embarrassing moms! we all have them and we all love them! XD**

**anyway until next time!**

**Invader Zora signing off! **


	10. The Base

Chapter ten "The Base"

It had been about two hours since I had came home and had the little incident with my mom. I had finally gotten rid of the embarrassment and was ready to leave again. I stepped out into the crisp night air ,taking a breath. My previous thoughts were clouding my mind again. Only this time twice as bad.

_Are Dib and Amber real threats?_

_Is Zim a threat? Deadly even?_

_Deadly._

_He could try to kill you again. _

_Are you sure you're doing the right thing?_

_Maybe you should help them instead?_

_How are you going to defend yourself?_

I kept walking ,trying as hard as I could to clear my mind, away from the paranoia.

_He didn't actually try to kill you. It was a threat. Yes that was true ,but it could have very well been an empty threat. Although ... What if it wasn't? _

I sighed and looked around. I didn't even know what I was looking for. I had no idea what Zim's house looked like. I was clueless. Maybe I just had to pay more attention. Look for the little details that say 'Out of this world'. I kept walking until I found it. This house didn't just say it. It screamed from the rooftops instead.

There were five or six lawn gnomes. _normal._

A cute little flag that read "I love earth!". _normal._

but lastly ... a purple trashcan. NO ONE HAS A PURPLE TRASHCAN! NOBODY! IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT! **(AN:1)**

I hastily stepped up to the door. Gnomes glaring at me all the way.

I knocked. I was shaking a little. I wasn't sure of what I might see.

The door opened slowly. Testing me.

It was the little robot from before. It's cyan eyes glowing as it looked up at me.

"Are you the pizza man?" He asked sticking his tongue out to the side.

"No. I'm actually -" I cut off, taking a pause ,and a deep breath. "I'm looking for Zim."

"You're looking for Master?"

"Yes. I need to talk to him. Now."

"OKey-dokey." He grabbed my hand and led me inside ,into the kitchen. In front of a toilet.

"Mastah went down there!" He shrieked happily ,pointing at the toilet.

"He went ... down the toilet." I said looking at him in disbelief. Why would-

My thought cut off. GIR had both hands on my back pushing me into the toilet.

I let out a scream as I plumaged what had to be at least 1000 feet below the ground.

The elevator landed with a thud, not bothering to stop correctly. I groaned and stood up. Staring at the magenta walls of Zim's base...

* * *

**AN: The purple trashcan thing was just something i came up with on the spot since the humans in IZ land aren't exactly the smartest and nobody notices the glowing green house. As said i go with my stories a chapter at a time and i had just realized Jenn didn't know what the house looked like so why not have the trashcan be the thing to set off the weird meter! **

* * *

** TallestCora ha yeah oh what a surprise that will be! Innocent little Jenn just trying to bring peace and BAM surprise alien invasion! XD**

* * *

**ARTISTS NEEDED! I was wondering if maybe any of my readers were artists? if you are and have the time would one of you mind drawing Jenn and Amber for the story's cover photo? PM if interested! I'll Pm you a in depth description of them!**

* * *

**That's all for now till' next time!**

**Invader Zora signing off!**


	11. Captured

**ME NO OWN INVADER ZIM!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven "Captured"

The walls were a deep purple. Wires hung from the ceiling,connecting to various monitor. The only light in the room coming from a single monitor, security camera footage.

I stared at the room in awe. Technology filling every nook and cranny.

I jumped as I heard a loud metal on metal crash come from behind. I spun around.

apparently Gir decided it would be fun to just jump instead of actually taking the elevator. I stared at him. How was he not broken to bits? I shrugged it off.

"GIr, Can you keep it down?"

"Didn't the pizza lady wanna see mastah?" He asked giving me a confused look. I smiled slightly at my new nickname. Pizza-lady.

"Yes but I don't want Zim thinking I'm one of the bad guys." I stated so Gir could understand. He just gave me another confused look.

"I thought the squirrel fought off all the bad guys."

Where did THAT come from? I sighed I've know Gir for ten minutes and I already knew it was best not to question him.

"Well there's two bad guys left." I said plainly.

Gir gave me a worried look before he let out an insane giggle and grabbed my wrist, pulling me in front of two automatic doors. They opened with a swoosh and we stepped into a long hallway. I could hear a slight cackle echo through the hall. I walked slowly, tords it, poking my head around a corner. There he was talking to a floating purple moose. out of his disguise.

I gazed at his new form.

His strange Elvis hair being replaced by two thin black stalks. His blue-violet eyes exchanged for pupil-less ruby ones.

"we've done it Minimoose! With this we can finally-"

Gir cut him off. "Master, I have discovered an unidentified trespasser in the base. I have successfully captured the human." Did his voice get deeper?

His grip on my wrist tightened. I felt fear flood threw me for the second time that day. I glanced at Gir. His normally cyan eyes,antennae and chest-plate now a deep crimson. Zim turned from the moose and faced me, a slight chuckle escaped his throat.

"Foolish human! Think you can spy on the amazing Zim?!"

"No. I- Listen Dib's going to try and expose you and -"

"I know this human! A certain little pig-smelly couldn't stop blabbering on how his best friend had a team to play with. I put two and two together. But guess what filth? I won't be the one getting dissected." a grin now plastered on his face. "Great work Gir. Computer! restrain this filth!" He yelled pointing at me.

Gir's crimson eyes flashed cyan at his masters praise. He released me but before i could run long metal tubes shot from the wire-covered ceiling, tying me up. Zim walked up to me something in hand. I felt a pain from the side and the last thing I heard before fading to black..

"I'm gunna go make muffins! You want some muffins mastah?"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA cliff hanger :P**

**psst did you guess who the "certain little pig-smelly" was? **

**pssst it was Keef.**

**anyway till' next time**

**Invader Zora**

* * *

** TallestCora I have aparently not mastered the art of PM's sooo. *Facedesk* you said yous could draw ya know... stuffs...**

**Jenn- Brown hair always tied in a ponytail,Light green eyes,pale skin.**

**Wearing a bright red V-neck sweater,dark blue skinny jeans,black sneakers**

**Amber - short layered brown hair,dark brown eyes,Pale skin**

**Wearing A Orange turtleneck,blue jeans,and black sneakers**


	12. Slavery

Chapter twelve "Slavery"

My eyes were clammed shut. I didn't have the energy to open them. Pain was raging threw me. I hurt everywhere. It felt like I was being tazed. The stinging was practically unbearable, but strangely I was alive.

_Didn't he say he was going to dissect me?_

I hesitantly opened my eyes. Bad move.

I let out a small hiss of pain as a bright light burned my open eyes. I waited a few minutes before trying again. The light in my face seemed to be shining brighter but, I kept my eyes open.

As much as it burned I had to see where I was.

It took time but they finally adjusted so I could see again. The light was apparently a dental light. **(AN 1)**

I was still in the lab, only now I was strapped to a metal table surrounded by tools and scalpels. I let out a frighted squeal and started to struggle, jerking and flailing.

"Is our subject finally awake?"

I heard a familiar voice say.

_Zim._

I tried to sit up and look at him. The restraints holding me down.

"I'm not a test subject! Listen! I came to your base to warn you! I swear I wasn't spying!"

I could hear the four small metal on metal clanks as his spider legs activated,heisting him into the air to where he hovered above me. He opened his mouth to say something ,most likely yell at me again,but he closed it and gave me his one-eye-bigger-then-the-other confused look,then shifting to that ever so familiar glare.

"Warn me of what human? Wait is this about the Dib-monkey's stupid team? I told you I am already informed of this. I'm not going to allow you and your big headed leader to damper with MY mission!"

"What mission? I was just trying to help you!"

"With my mission? A human wishes to assist in the almighty Zim's mission?!"

"Yes! Wait -"

"Aright I suppose Zim could make you his slave."

* * *

**AN 1: You know those really bright lights at the dentist office? the ones on the ceiling that hang down and act like flashlights while blinding you all the same. I have no idea if this is the right word for them but it was one of those. but purple!**

**~Invader Zora**


	13. My New Master

Chapter thirteen "My New Master"

"Alright I suppose Zim could make you his slave."

_A slave? Is that really all i'm worth?_ I mentally sighed. I didn't have a choice.

I knew that.

I hated that.

But It was be his slave or be his lab rat. That last one defiantly** not** an option.

"Okay." I said. Defeated. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. I was terrified. I was never the brave-action type. I was the shy geeky girl,the one that would quietly read in a corner instead of playing with the other kids. I was scared to just talk to other people let alone negotiate my life with some alien cockroach! I attempted to swallow my fear and look up at him. Those ruby orbs were almost hypnotizing yet he looked at me in shock as if he was expecting some sort of struggle or fight. I would have said at least a few words of protest. Trust me I wasn't too keen on giving up my own free will but I certainly didn't feel like dying anytime soon.

"Do I - do I have to call you master?" I asked shakily.

_One wrong word... _

He smirked and his extra spider-like legs withdrew to their rightful place in his 'backpack', making him land with a small thud.

I could hear footsteps then a small click as my restraints shot back into the table. I stood up so that I could be eye-to-eye with Zim again. Who knows what he could have pulled.

"Yes. Now what is your name _slave_?"

"Jenn. My name is Jenn." He smirked again.

I was really starting to hate that smirk...

"Well then listen close Jenn-human this is how thing are going to work."

He then started ranting on what my duties were and my privileges and well I'll spare you most of the details. To put it simply I was only allowed to stay on the house level unless someone with me ,and I could only go home at night or when he was working on something and didn't want me screwing it up.

"Understand?" He asked with an overly smug tone.

_finally! He stopped talking!_

"Yes Master." I replied, trying to keep my own tone steady and serious instead of scared.

One thing for sure that 'Master' thing was going to get old quick.

"Good. You may return home now. I need to check on one of my experiments and I don't need an idiotic _human_ in my labs while I do so." He spat out the word 'human' like it was the galaxy's greatest insult. I frowned but nodded and let out another "Yes Master."

"GIR!"

moments later Gir popped out of a tube on the ceiling, landing on his head with a loud clank. He didn't bother getting up. He just looked up at his master.

"Yeees?" Gir asked, stretching out the word.

"Escort the human out of the base." Zim commanded. His tone changing from cocky to annoyed within mere seconds.

Gir's cyan eyes flashed crimson as he saluted. "Yes sir!"

Zim then turned back to me. "You shall be here tomorrow after skool. Zim shall have something for you to do then."

I nodded and forced out my answer.

"Yes Master."

Gir then jumped to his feat and proceeded to march to the elevator, but only got about half way when his eyes flashed back to blue. He stopped dead his tracks and turned to me with a huge smile on his face. "Comin' Pizza-lady?"

I couldn't help myself and smiled slightly at the little android.

"Of course."

and Gir continued to lead me out of Zim's base...

* * *

**Wooo! Finally! I had to rewrite this thing not once not twice but freaking three times!**

**My computer keep deleting the file! **

**now to other news! I'm trying hard to stay in character so if i slip tell me. **

**Also PROXIMITY WARNING UNNECESSARY LOVE STORY AHEAD. **

**yes try as I might it seems i keep writing up Jenn having a little crush on everybody's favorite Irken. So i think i might just let it slip into a one-sided ZaOCr. **

**and Amber well...she may or may not be slipping into a DaOCr. We shall see...**

**we. shall. see.**

**Till' next time Invader Zora signing off!**


	14. First Day Back

Chapter fourteen "First Day Back"

I sat bored out of my mind in class. doom speech had officially hit the three hour mark, and my doodling was starting to get old. I sighed and decided to just let my mind wonder, just to ... think. I glanced around the classroom spotting my 'master', Dib, and Amber.

_You could always ask to join them._

as of late my mind seemed to be saying

_Face it Jenn, You screwed up._

Yet... it didn't feel like I screwed up. I couldn't explain it, not then anyway.

_Why do you want to help him anyway? He doesn't seem to need it, besides you don't know him well. what you can tell is ... he's dangerous. When he wants to be anyway. _

I let out another sigh.

_Don't know him well? Did I really **want** to get to know Zim? _

I chuckled slightly. "Still a better love story then Twilight."

must have heard me because she shot me a glare and slithered out of my shadow. I shuttered. Damn that woman was creepy.

"And what is so funny about our planets impending doom?!" She hissed.

_Great now the whole class is starring._

"N-Nothing ! I was just-"

I was once again saved by the bell. glared at me one last time before slithering to her desk in one swift shadow-like movement. She pointed to the door. "Go eat food now."

The kids ran out of the room screaming, out of glee or horror I'll never know.

But, they left leaving a confused Dib,a drooling Amber,a disgusted Zim,and me. Dib must have said something because before I knew it there was a shouting match. I walked over to the now fighting duo,and Amber.

"Alien scum!"

"Human filth!

I once again tried to make peace. When_ was_ I going to learn?

"Guys I don't think now the time to-"

"Silence!"

I looked at my shoes and mumbled a "Yes master." Zim smirked, satisfied with my answer. His gaze shot back to Dib. "We finish_ this_ later." He snapped and marched out the door, down the hall.

I saw Dib's jaw drop and Amber starring with concern i her eyes.

"Jenn, please tell me you didn't say what I think you said." Amber mumbled. She put one hand on my shoulder.

"Depends what do you think I said?"

"Please tell my you did not just call Zim 'master'."

"Yeah. I did. Things happened and I-" Her hand left my shoulder and her concern faded.

"So what?! You become servant to an alien invader!"

I stood there not sure what to say. Invader? She must have caught my confused glares because her harsh gaze softened but she looked away. She looked hurt. Her hand curled into a fist at her side. I couldn't place it, but she looked like she just lost something. Lost something she truly cared about.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

Dib stepped in. "He's an Invader! He's been sent to conquer Earth! He wants to kill us all!"

Zim? An Invader? Strangely I didn't care. This information didn't phase me. It was too late to back out now anyway.

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?! What part of kill us all don't you get?!" Amber snapped.

I didn't reply. I didn't have too. This was too much. Way too much...

* * *

**Haha new chapter! finally! Once again my computer decided to be a bitch and delete my files. **

**WHY COMPUTER WHY?! I TRUSTED YOU!**

***cough* I mean I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!**

**till' then Invader Zora signing off!**


	15. Teachings

Chapter Fifteen "Teachings"

It had officially been two weeks since I had become 'Irken property', and I was actually starting to get used to Zim,Gir,and Mini-moose. I was in the lab cleaning up Zim's latest experiment . Who knew radioactive penguins were a bad idea? That's when I heard the _swoosh_ of automatic doors. "Jenn-human, We have matters that need to be discussed."

"What kind of matters?" He sighed already annoyed with my questioning.

"Zim thinks that the Jenn-human should learn to fight."

"Fight? Why would I need to fight?" I hoped it wasn't for the reason I thought it was. I was just a slave right? I wouldn't have to hurt anybody! Would I?

_Lets see who's your once best friend who just so happens to be the girlfriend of your master's mortal enemy? yeah, You **defiantly** wouldn't have to fight her. _

Zim growled annoyance growing.

"The Dib is always breaking in. I don't want my slave getting injured besides Dib-stink has a team now and I am not risking my mission nor my life to retrieve the likes of something as worthless as you."

_worthless..._

"You want me fight Dib ..."

_That means..._

No. there's no way I'd be able to actually hurt anybody. Not first-hand! Especially not Amber. She had been so nice to me, and what do I do? This. I team up with a criminally insane alien bug...

The thought of the invasion sprung into my head. They'd just be made slaves right? Not killed.

_I don't know if all Irkens are as impatient as Zim is then... _

_The ones that don't cooperate..._

_All those kids..._

"Zim I-"

"SILENCE! As your master I command you to fight!"

_oh he did NOT just pull the master card!Does he even know what kind of emotional torture he's putting me through?!_

_Does he care? _

_probably not._

"Now come with Zim!"

I sighed. "Yes Master." My thoughts still buzzing. What did the human race ever do to me? Truly I'm not that selfish...

He led me into a empty grey room. The walls, floors, and ceiling all seemed to be coated in a thin metal. "Computer, Bring up one of the training facilities we have back on Irk."

The computer groaned like it had just been woken up from a nap.

_"Do I** have** to?"_

"YES! Obey me!" Zim snapped.

The computer let out a long metallic sigh before replying with a _"Fine."_

I watched as something flickered on the walls, within seconds the grey room was gone and replaced with what looked like some kind of futuristic boot-camp. "What is all this?" I asked, fawning over the advanced alien technology.

"This is an Irken training academy. Fell honored to be in its holographic presence! You may not be Irken, not even close, but you shall be trained like one, not that you'll come close to passing , but the discipline shall do you some good."

"Nyah!" Mini-moose squeaked his approval. I just nodded. "Yes Master." He smirked and folded his hand behind his back in a soldier-like manner. "Attack." I stayed still. His eyes narrowed into hostile slits. "Attack." He ordered once again. I didn't budge.

I can't fight him! I'll get torn to shreds!

Too late.

He sprung, tackling me to the ground. I let out a squeal as I put two feet on his chest and kicked him off. He hissed and swiped at my face with his claws. I jumped back, each swipe landing millimeters from the tip of my nose. I decided I was going to do the unthinkable. I was going to strike an Irken Elite. My hand curled into a fist and I struck. He ducked away with ease. I let out a cry of pain when a clawed hand managed to make contact with the side of my face. Before I knew it I was on my back covered in my own blood looking straight up at my attacker, waiting for the final blow. It never came. "You need to move faster!"

I was yanked to my feet.

"Try harder."

He resumed his position, blood covered hands folded behind his back...

* * *

**Oh Jenn. You seem to having second thoughts...**

**what a shame..**

**Will Jenn leave? Does Jenn have feeling for Zim? For Dib?**

**Is Amber really Dib's girlfriend? Will I stop asking unnecessary questions?**

**Find out in the upcoming chapters of "The New Girl in Skool"!**


	16. UPDATES: not a chapter

Hello my beautiful readers! :D I'm afraid I have sad news. YOU HAVE FAILED ME HAPPY FACE! Okay news number one! I'm afraid to say that my wi-fi's going to be out for about a month. So I won't be able to post any new chapters... second news! I'm going to be re-writeing this story.. yes. It just not my best work... and i want to give you guys the best so ... yeah... TallestCora thank you so much for your drawing! (Its awesome) and it WILL be used in the rewrite! so um that's about it. Thank you all for reading and I hope you'll consider reading the rewrite! until next Invader Zora signing off! 


End file.
